PvZ: The RPG Quest Plants!
<Plants vs. Zombies: The RPG Quest! This page contains plants that appear in Plants vs. Zombies: The RPG Quest! Remember: #Primary attack can be used every turn, but secondary ability can be used once on three turns, unless it says +, which mean the ability is activated automaticaly #Plant can be bitten''' twice', but dies with the '''third' dealt damage unless it's Defensive plant #Plant can be revived after 5 rounds of absence #You are able to use plant's abilities from previous forms as well as current form, but you can't change it during a level ^Plant can be planted on zombie side #Plant can be chosen as additional plant, which does not count into main 4 chosen fighters, but only one additional plant can be chose There are two types of plants in this game: Hero Plants '''are plants that are used as main defense in the game. You can choose only 4 of those (unless you see # near the name, what mean it can be chosen as fifth plant, but not sixth or higher). One out of those MUST be Sun Creating plant, so others can attack. At least five of them are unlocked in any world. Most of them have stages, so you can upgrade them and make them more powerful example is Peashooter, but not many of them are only one-stage plants. Example is Cabbage Pult '''Side Plants are secondary defense in the game. They don't have to be used, as they are only addition. You can choose 3 of them (if you unlocked 3). Comparate to the Hero Plants they are mostly instant-use and have no health. They can be bought using sun, which Sunflowers produce. Can be used after Sunflower's turn. At least one is unlocked in any world. They cannot level up into higher stages like Hero Plants. Battle Classes There are 6 Battle Classes ShooterElement.png|Shooter Class SunElement.png|Solar Class DefenseElement.png|Defensive Class LobElement.png|Lobber Class CloseAttackerElement.png|Warrior Class InstakillElement.png|Instakill Class Each one tell plant ability World 1 - Crazy Dave's Lawn Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 World 2 - Time Twisted Forest Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 World 3 - Primal Cave Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 World 4 - Futuristic Factory Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 World 5 - Night Fight Stage 1 } |- |Irascible-shroom | | | EXPLODE! Explodes in 3x3 area (Instakill) | Dark Blast Makes zombies on lane immobile for 1 turn and makes damage (3dmg) |Cannot be feed | Blood-shroom Doom-shroom |- |Spike Weed^# | | | SPIKY BOI Do 1 damage to zombie stepping on him every turn | Zombie Trap Traps zombie for 2 turns, doing 1 damage per turn | Spike Push Pushes every zombie on lawn (to the starting position) and does 3 damage |Spikerock |- |Kernel-pult | | | Lobbed Corn Lobs corn grain (1dmg) | Is Butter Better? Yes. Makes shot zombie immobile for 1 turn (1dmg) | Butter for everyone! Shoots butter at every zombie, making them immobile. |Popcorn Pult |} Stage 2 Stage 3 World 6 - Beach Party Stage 1 Special Plants These plants appear in Special Worlds (Challanges) and can be only unlocked during some times of year. They are time limited Lunar New Year 2018 The Pit Summer Nights Side Plants^ These plants can be bought with the sun, which Solar Class create. Every world get at least one Side Plant. The Side Plants, that are not used as normal RPG plant, but rather as a little help with zombies. All of them can be placed on zombie's side of the area, unless it says it can't be. Category:Unfinished Category:Plants